


The Folly of You and Your Lovesick Heart

by hybridempress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU: Magical Strike, Blood and Gore, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were lovers, once. Alfred had promised to protect Francis, and had promised to always stay with him. Times had changed now, though. Alfred had become a supervillain, while Francis had become a superhero. They were mortal enemies. And yet, Francis was still madly in love with his old partner. During one of their many heated battles, Francis suddenly refuses to keep fighting against Alfred in hopes of making him see the error of his ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Folly of You and Your Lovesick Heart

    _Smack!_  
  
   The sound of flesh against flesh; the hand of the villain striking the face of the hero.  
  
    _Scuff, scuff, scuff._  
  
   The sound of feet sliding back through the dust; the hero losing his balance and walking backwards while trying to regain it.  
  
    _Thud._  
  
   The sound of a body hitting the ground; the hero finally losing his balance and falling over.  
  
    _Unf...!_  
  
   The sound of an unwanted gasp; the grunt that passed through the hero's lips after the air had been knocked out of him.  
  
    _Ahahaha..._  
  
   The sound of mischievous chuckling; the villain's response to all of this.  
  
   The fallen hero pushed himself into a sitting position, only to be kicked back down by the villain again. The villain pressed his heel into the hero's chest, making sure that the fallen man couldn't escape from him. He grinned at his enemy triumphantly.  
  
   "Give up yet,  _Francis?_ " he asked, almost purring. Normally, he wouldn't use the hero's real name. He had always called him by his title, Magical Strike, but calling the Magical Strike by his real name seemed to cause him more pain.  
  
   "A-Alfred... Please, stop this..." The words were forced and painful. Francis could hardly breathe, let alone speak, but he had to get through to Alfred somehow.   
  
   Alfred growled softly, and spat in Francis' face. "How many times I gotta tell ya, Franny?  _I'm_  the one in charge now, and while I'm in charge, you're gonna call me The CPS, got it?" he hissed.  
  
   "Alfred, I'm begging you! C-can't you see what you're doing? C-can't you see how wrong this is? You have to stop this before you hurt anyone else!" Francis pleaded.  
  
   Alfred dug his heel deeper into Francis' chest, causing the other to gasp. "Oh, do you really want to ruin my fun like that, Francis?" he inquired.  
  
    "H-how can this be fun for you, Alfred? L-look at all the people you're hurting! All of the things that you're destroying! Don't you see the pain you're causing? Why won't you stop?" Francis asked, trying his best to keep breathing steadily.  
  
    "They deserve it," Alfred snarled.   
  
    "How can you say that, Alfred...? What have these people ever done to you...?" Francis whispered.   
  
    Alfred lifted his foot off of Francis before using one of his many superpowers, telekinesis, to lift Francis off of the ground and hold him high in the air. If Francis were to take a fall from that height, it would leave him with a great deal of injury. Francis gasped again and stared down at Alfred as the younger man craned his neck to look up at his victim.  
  
    " _This_  is what they did to me, Francis! This is what they did to  _us!_  They kidnapped us! Experimented on us! Gave us these fucking weird-ass powers! They turned us into  _monsters!_  I'm going to make them pay!" Alfred shouted.  
  
    "Alfred, listen to yourself... You're not making any sense...! You wanted to be a hero, remember? You told me that when we got out of there, you'd become a hero with me! You wanted to help people! You wanted to stay with me! You promised you'd make good out of this, Alfred! You promised!" Francis shouted back.  
  
    "Yeah? Well that was before I realized how fucking selfish everyone on this planet is. Well, they had their fun with me! It's my turn to be selfish now! And I'm not going to let you or anyone else stop me, got it!?" Alfred spat.   
  
    "Alfred, please, calm down. I know that you know that this is wrong! I know that you want to come back with me! Please, Alfred, can't you let go of your pride for just one moment...? I can help you, I promise!" Francis begged.  
  
    Alfred brought Francis down nearer to the ground before using his powers to slam Francis against a wall and hold him there. Alfred strode towards Francis quickly, and didn't stop walking until their faces were only inches apart from each other. Alfred grabbed Francis' chin and held his face forward forcefully, staring into his eyes venomously.   
  
    "You think your little mind games are going to work on me, Francis? You think that the powers they gave you are strong enough to combat mine? Well, you're wrong. I'm not letting any of those pretty words get to my head. You're out of luck,  _Magical Strike,_  because my willpower is stronger than your mind control," he snarled.   
  
    Francis had started crying by this point. His breaths came in between short and shallow sobs as tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep fighting. It was over.  
  
    "Please, Alfred... I don't want to fight you anymore... I can't do it... I  _won't_  do it... Why can't you see that I'm only trying to help you...?" he asked.  
  
    "You're  _not_  trying to help me! You're trying to contain me, just like they were! You say you can't fight me, you say that you're not trying, but I can feel your words trying to bash their way into my head, and it's not gonna fucking work, okay!? So shut the fuck up!" Alfred yelled.  
  
    "Alfred, I-I love you... Y-you loved me once, too... Don't you remember that? D-don't you remember how you promised me that you were going to get us out of there, and that we were going to live together, save the world together? Don't you remember how you would defend me when they would yell at me? How you would protect me from them? How you would comfort me when I came back bloodied and bruised from my tests? Did all of that mean nothing to you? Had you been lying to me the whole time?" Francis asked.  
  
    Alfred's face hardened, and his brows furrowed. "It was never a lie, Francis. But those days ended when you betrayed me," he said.   
  
    "Please, Alfred... I-I'm not going to fight anymore... I-I give up! You win! But I can't join you if you're going to continue on with this madness. Please, if there is any love left in you for me, kiss me. Stop this madness and kiss me. But if you refuse to see reason, then kill me. I cannot bear to live in a world where the man I love is a villain," Francis whispered.   
  
    Silence passed between them. Francis continued to cry silently as he stared at Alfred, pleading through his eyes for Alfred to wake up and see reason. Alfred stared back at Francis, his eyes and expression set deep in thought of what he was to do next. Evidently, he was thinking Francis' proposition over, which gave Francis hope that Alfred would change his mind.  
  
    Alfred loosened his grip on Francis' chin. He let his hand wander to Francis' cheek, and caressed it lightly with his thumb. Francis smiled faintly, and chuckled softly as he leaned into Alfred's touch.   
  
    Alfred leaned forward and kissed Francis affectionately and passionately, letting Francis be free from the telekinetic trap he was being held in. Francis dropped to the ground, but Alfred wrapped his arms around Francis' waist to hold him up, holding him tightly as Francis melted into Alfred's kiss and his embrace.   
  
    "Oh, Alfred, I knew that you'd-"   
  
    Francis' words were cut off by a shallow and high-pitched gasp of pain that came from his own lips. As soon as Francis had pulled away from the kiss to try to say something to Alfred, he'd felt something sharp and cold rip through his abdomen, entering from his back and coming out through his stomach. He looked down to see that he had been impaled by the jagged and broken metal beam of a street sign that Alfred had stuck into a wall earlier during their battle. Blood covered the beam as it protruded from Francis' stomach.   
  
    Alfred stepped away from Francis, letting him go entirely, and Francis let out another gasp as he pushed himself farther back on the beam, being unable to support his own weight any longer. He stared at Alfred with wide eyes. Through the pain in his expression, you could still see that part of it was from the betrayal.   
  
    "A-Alf-fred..." he choked out, but wasn't able to say anything else. He could feel blood starting to rise in his throat. All the while, Alfred was staring at him with a triumphant grin on his face.   
  
    "What's the matter, my love?" Alfred asked softly, walking towards Francis again, the smile never leaving his face.   
  
    "Did you really think that I would give in to you so easily?" he inquired, beginning to caress Francis' hair once he was close enough to reach it.   
  
    He hummed faintly, and chuckled softly when Francis tried to pull his head away from Alfred's hand. "You thought that I wouldn't betray you after that kiss? Thought you could let your guard down, hm? Thought that I still loved you, after all? That's what that kiss meant, wasn't it?" he purred.   
  
    "Well, guess what?" he hissed, grabbing a fistful of Francis' hair and pulling on it, shoving Francis' head back against the wall, causing Francis to finally cough up some blood.  
  
    Alfred leaned down slightly to whisper into Francis' ear, "I lied."  
  
    Alfred laughed loudly as he let go of Francis' hair and stepped away from him. Francis' head fell towards his chest. He couldn't hold it up anymore, and he didn't want to look at Alfred. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling himself bleed out, and knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was dead.   
  
    "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a city to finish destroying."  
  
    Those were the last words that Francis heard from Alfred, or from anyone else, before his mind shut down, and he didn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble to help me get over my writer's block. Figured it was high time I uploaded some FrUS to my archive. What a shame it had to end so sadly, eh? :)


End file.
